


Different Kind of Magic

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus using his magic on Alec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, for... intimate reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus' voice sounded soothing and he winked, his magic going darker again and Alec's moans transformed into whines again, then into sobs and finally into high pitched screams, because wow. Alec was drowning in pleasure, he never felt anything like this. It was so intense, to the point of tearing up, because it wasn’t the usual kind of pleasure. With it, he could feel Magnus’ feelings, almost… all of the love the man held for him.





	Different Kind of Magic

Magnus and Alec were lying in bed, cuddling with each other, Magnus chuckling when Alec's hair was tickling his bare chest as he was planting soft kisses all over his chest and then rested his head gently on top of the warlock's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat, smiling and he let out a happy sigh. Magnus placed his hand on top of Alec’s head and gently ruffled his hair, the Shadowhunter happily chuckling and Magnus took in a sharp breath in when he felt Alec kissing his way up to his neck and then they both started giggling as they locked their gazes, Magnus gently cupping Alec’s face as dropped his glamour, Alec literally having hearts in his eyes when he looked at those beautiful, golden cat-eyes.

“What are you doing, Alexander?” asked Magnus, because it wasn’t really odd for Alec to be so affectionate, but still. Alec snapped out of it, looking down and up, shrugging.

“Cuddling with my _boyfriend_ ,” said Alec, the word boyfriend making Magnus’ heart beat just a little bit faster and he couldn’t suppress a big smile that graced his face and Alec happily kissed his warlock again and again, making Magnus burst into loud laughter as he wrapped his arms around Alec and then flipped them around, waggling his eyebrows when he was hovered on top of the Shadowhunter, who wore a smirk on his face as well, waggling his eyebrows at the warlock.

“Mmm, I’m always up for some cuddling,” said Magnus with a little smirk and leaned down to capture Alec’s lips again, softly gasping when he felt Alec wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him down much closer to him and Magnus smiled when their naked bodies touched, grinning when he heard Alec gasping ever so slightly and he then bit into his lower lip when he slowly pulled away, supporting himself onto his elbows as he was looking down onto Alec’s face, gently caressing his cheek.

Moments like that were his favourite, before Alexander would have to go to the Institute and him dealing with his clients. It was just them, in the warm and safe haven of their loft, not bothered by the worries of the world and he happily pecked Alec’s lips again, who was happily gazing up at him, enjoying the warmth and closeness of Magnus’ body, chasing Magnus’ lips with his own and the warlock slowly rolled off of Alec and he scooted closer to him, placing his hand on top of Alec’s chest, his hand drawing small, uneven circles around his chest and stomach, making Alec relax.

Magnus snapped with his fingers and enjoyed watching the blue sparks of magic fly across the air and Alec followed them as well. Alec loved it when Magnus was using his magic like that, not for anything serious… a battle. No, just like that, purely for his own amusement and Alec giggled, then sneezed when Magnus made one of the sparks fly up to Alec’s face. The magic tickled against Alec’s skin and Magnus snorted as well. What he noticed was that Alexander was quite sensitive to his magic; not many people would feel it as much as Alec felt it.

Magnus made the magic fly against Alec’s face again, this time gently ruffling his hair, but it still tickled and Alec started laughing loudly. “Magnus, stop it, it tickles,” said Alec and Magnus grinned when he allowed Alec’s bright smile to melt his heart completely.

“You’re very sensitive to my magic,” said Magnus out loud and Alec’s face reddened. Magnus noticed that and snorted, but then he shook his head. “I didn’t mean it in _that_ way,” he said and then made a short pause. “You just feel it more than other people,” he said and then the furrow in between his eyebrows. Yeah, okay… that way of saying it didn’t really help and Alec slowly started sinking under the bedcovers.

“Well,” said Alec. “It’s because it’s me,” said Alec and then narrowed his eyes, knowing he’d probably have to explain that as he saw a confused look on Magnus’ face. “What I mean is, um,” he said as he was searching the right word to explain what he meant to say. “That’s the power of love,” he then ended up blurting out, making it sound so cheesy, Magnus cracking up, but Alec didn’t flush this time and he proudly nodded.

“True,” said Magnus, purring as he slowly made his magic fly towards Alec again and he gave his boyfriend a look. “Can I just…” he said, asking Alec permission if he could use his magic on him and Alec quickly nodded. He loved Magnus’ magic and the warlock happily smiled, slowly making his magic fly over Alexander, the blue sparks gently tickling against Alec’s skin and he couldn’t help but to smile. “My magic likes you,” he suddenly said and Alec looked at him with a smile.

“I know,” said Alec, because he could feel it. Magnus’ magic never hurt him, it always made him feel protected and safe. It tickled, yes, but he could feel love and warmth in there; kind of Magnus’ emotions. It was weird to explain, but it was what it felt. “I feel safe when you use your magic on me,” he then added and his smile grew when he saw blue sparks of magic slowly travel down his arm and chest, warming up his chest and he let out a little gasp, then a giggle.

“It still tickles?” asked Magnus with amusement in his voice and Alec nodded, cracking up when he felt the magic around his ribcage, tickling his skin like crazy and Magnus hummed. “Let’s try something different,” he said, wanting to see how Alec’s body would react on a bit of a different type of magic he could conjure up and he snapped his fingers, this time his light blue magic turning into darker shade of blue and Alec suddenly let out a loud gasp.

“Oh fuck,” said Alec, because that was intense.

Magnus grinned. “Does it still tickle?” he asked and moved his hand up and down, hovered on top of Alec’s chest then and Alec took in a sharp breath and shook his head. No, it didn’t tickle anymore. Alec couldn’t even describe the feeling; it almost burned, but in a good way, arousal spreading through his body. It felt good, anywhere the magic touched him, it felt so good and he gasped when felt Magnus’ magic on his stomach and he licked across his lower lip.

“No,” croaked Alec, trying to keep it together.

“Hmm, then how does it feel, Angel?”

“So fucking good,” was all that Alec could really say, then threw his face to the side when Magnus’ hand went up onto his neck, arching his back and Magnus’ low chuckle tickled against his ear, his hot breath tickling against Alec’s neck as well and he gasped when Magnus moved his hand lower, making his magic overflow through his entire body and Alec quickly grabbed onto the sheets, because _By the Angel,_ that felt so good. “Ah,” moaned Alec and Magnus grinned.

“So good?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded. “Wow, you really are so sensitive,” said Magnus, satisfied with the discovery he made about his boyfriend and Alec squirmed his legs quickly together when Magnus’ magic seemed to concentrate around his cock, Magnus doing that on purpose of course. He wanted to make Alec lose control with only his magic, no touching and Alec swallowed thickly, toes curling as he was trying not to moan too loudly, but that was kind of _hard_ not to and he rocked his hips impatiently up. The magic felt good, but Alec needed _more._

“Magnus,” gasped Alec against Magnus’ lips and then slipped his hand under the convers, wrapping his hand around his rock hard cock and gasped in frustration as his hand didn’t feel good enough, but he couldn’t wait, gripping the base of his cock, Magnus making the cover slip off of Alec’s body with his magic and his eyes darkened with lust and hunger when he saw Alec tugging onto his cock desperately.

Magnus slowly pushed Alec’s hand away, who looked at him, cheeks red and he fisted the bedsheets again. “I wanna make you come only with my magic, so no touching allowed, okay?” asked Magnus, his eyes glowing and Alec swallowed thickly and quickly nodded. Sure, whatever he said and he quickly dropped his hand to his side, his eyes beginning Magnus to do _something,_ body shivering. “Good boy, I’ll make you feel so good,” he then promised and Alec felt his chest swelling with euphoria and excitement, nodding eagerly and he parted his legs, his cock resting against his stomach, hard and heavy, Magnus licking his lower lip at the sight.

Alec wanted to feel more of magic and he was delighted when he saw Magnus snapping his fingers again, his other hand gently holding one of Alec’s, fingers linked together and Alec took in a sharp breath when Magnus lowered his hand again, hovering it on top of his cock, smirking when he watched Alec squirm, thrusting his hips high up in the air, then arched his back again when he made the magic more intense and Alec bit his lower lip.

“Oh, fuck, Magnus… God,” said Alec, feeling waves of arousals going down his cock, washing over his entire body. He felt like he was on fire, his skin feverish as he allowed himself to close his eyes and concentrate on how good Magnus was making him feel. Magnus tightened his magic around the tip of Alec’s cock, making the other one almost sob out in pleasure.

“Alexander,” purred Magnus, feeling himself harden as well and Alec gasped when he felt something hard poking him on his thigh when Magnus came closer and kissed his neck, slowly sucking in a mark, concentrating his magic on his lips as well and Alec’s gripped the bedsheets, because this was just too much, gasping and whirling against the bed like crazy. “Fuck you should see yourself,” said Magnus and Alec slowly opened his eyes.

“More,” gasped Alec against Magnus’ lips. “Fuck… more… harder, use more magic on me and oh fuck,” begged Alec and then moaned when Magnus did as he was told, his magic going even darker blue and Alec’s eyes rolled back into his head, because _fuck._ Magnus grinned and then gasped. His magic was pretty strong now and he took in all the sight Alexander was providing him with. Honestly, he could come just like that; watching Alec move his hips up, his cock painfully hard, leaking precum like crazy and Magnus bit his lower lip.

“You’re gorgeous,” gasped Magnus and kissed Alec softly, who was slowly mewling into his mouth as they kissed, the magic burning into his skin, making him feel so, so good and Alec lost it when Magnus dipped his head down and took him inside of his mouth, all the way back, while he still had his magic overflowing Alec’s body, Alec squeezing the bedsheets like crazy.

“ _Fuck,_ ” said Alec as that was all that he could muster, his mind hazed, the tightness of Magnus’ throat feeling amazing and his hips buckled like crazy, eyes widening again when the pleasure intensified. He could swear Magnus was using magic in his mouth… somehow. Alec didn’t know if Magnus could do that and when he was about to ask, his gift of speech left him as Magnus took him out of his mouth with a loud _pop_ and then made the magic constrict around his cock, to the point it was almost painful, but Alexander _loved_ a bit of pain.

“Fucking hell, Alexander,” gasped Magnus.

“Magnus… Magnus… Magnus,” was Alec chanting over and over again, holding himself back. He was close for a while now, but everytime that he was about to be pushed over the edge, Magnus’ magic took care of that, squeezing around the base of his cock, denying him his orgasm, Alec whining as he wanted to feel some relief. “I need-”

“Yes?” asked Magnus, smiling as he kissed Alec’s neck again.

“Make me come,” said Alec and then looked up at Magnus, who gave him a little kiss and nodded. Of course, anything for his precious Alexander. With a smirk on his face, Magnus dipped his head down, kissing his boyfriend, licking across his lower lip and Alec parted his lips immediately, allowing Magnus to slip his tongue inside of his mouth, exploring and tasting, Alec a mess when he felt the magic around his cock releasing again and he grabbed the back of Magnus’ neck when the other bit into his lower lip.

“Mmm, you’re so good, Angel,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec gasped.

“P-please… I need-”

“Shh, I know what you need, Angel,” said Magnus, his voice sounding soothing and he winked, his magic going darker again and Alec's moans transformed into whines again, then into sobs and finally into high pitched screams, because _wow._ Alec was drowning in pleasure, he never felt anything like _this._ It was so intense, to the point of tearing up, because it wasn’t the usual kind of pleasure. With it, he could feel Magnus’ feelings, almost… all of the love the man held for him.

Magnus smirked when he saw Alexander and he then finally decided to give what his boyfriend was begging for; release. He crawled closer to him and moved his lips closer to Alec. “Let go, Alexander. Come for me, let it all out,” said Magnus, his voice husky and that was enough to push Alec over the edge, feeling lightheaded as he came, eyes tightly closed, moaning out Magnus’ name over and over again, painting his stomach with his release and Magnus gasped when he saw Alec coming.

Fuck, he was gorgeous and Magnus was pushed over the edge himself, because Alec was just… There were no words and he grinned when he saw how much Alexander came, chuckling when he saw Alec almost passing out and he was gasping and panting, body still feeling like it was on fire, magic slowly disappearing, but Alec needed his time to recover from this. He was shuddering, looking completely and utterly fucked out, Magnus gently cupping his face.

“You okay?”

“I think so,” gasped Alec, moaning when Magnus placed his hand on top of his chest. He was so sensitive… over sensitive to the touch and Magnus chuckled, kissing Alec softly. Maybe he went a little overboard with his magic, so he soothed Alexander with the other kind of magic, Alec slowly recovering, but he still felt weak

“Better?”

“Mm-hmm,” said Alec drunkenly. “That was so intense,” he then said and Magnus grinned.

“Indeed,” said Magnus with a wink. “Take it easy,” he then said when Alec slowly sat up, feeling lightheaded and Magnus helped him sit up. Magnus grinned as he was impressed with himself. It looked Alexander would needed a bit longer to recover and he wouldn’t mind taking care of him in the meantime.

“Thank you for that, it was so good,” said Alec and kissed Magnus.

“Always a pleasure to serve you,” said Magnus, teasingly.

“But of course,” said Alec, cracking up. “We should, um… shower,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Don’t want me to just use magic?”

“No, I like showering with you,” said Alec. “Mmm, maybe a bath would be better,” he then said.

“It’s like you’re reading my mind,” said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. “Come, I’ll go set us a bath,” he said and Alec slowly followed Magnus into the bathroom, a smirk creeping upon his face as he planned to return the favour Magnus in the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are welcomed ;)


End file.
